Toys
by DaisukexRiku
Summary: DISCONTINUED. SEE PROFILE. Krad molesting people for his own pleasure! Not to mention he can control people. Is this good or bad? Especially if it brought Daisuke and Riku's relationship to the rated M level...
1. Krad and his Toys

**Toys**

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. To start it off, it's going to be a RATED M, DNAngel fanfiction! Ta ta! Hope you enjoy! You could flame it, and all that fun things.

**Warnings!** This fanfic will contain future lemons (within the next chapter or the one after that) with DaisukexRiku (and probably with other characters)! Whahaha!

This fanfic will contain a little bit of YAOI. Run away if you don't like YAOI. There's only a little bit, so I still encourage you to read this. (DarkxKrad) After reading this chapter, you'll understand why there is YAOI. Have fun! Hmmm (evil look)…

**Summary:** Krad is seducing everyone and making everyone fall for his master plan… Dark falls in love with him… Daisuke and Riku's relationship is taken to the RATED M level… Satoshi is juggling three girls (and a guy) at once, and Risa ditches her home to live with a 'friend', heartbroken after Satoshi broke up with her. Is Krad an angel from the heavens or a devil from hell? Will they ever make it to high school?

After series… by one year… I think…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel! I own the plot, however! (I'm only gonna say this once, because I get annoyed saying it over and over again).

xxxxx

**Chapter One**

Dark stared into the emptiness, which he always found amusing for a strange reason. Always staring, nothing better to do. Sometimes, he would start a fight with Krad, his other self. Most of the time, he relived his memories with Daisuke, before Black Wings emerged together, causing him to be stuck… with Krad. Krad and Dark never once got along and shot each other dirty looks. Once in awhile, they would get so bored, they talked to each other. But nothing more. For Dark's heart belonged to someone dear to him. His heart belonged to Rika Harada. (A/N- Not Riku, RIKA! Riku's Grandmother or at least that's what I heard Riku's and Risa's grandmother's name was…).

How he wanted to embrace Rika so dearly. He found himself in dreams in which Dark was hugging Rika, crying out, "Just a little bit longer… Just a little bit longer…" But the dream version of Rika only smiled and the image of her disappeared into thin air. Still, he had thoughts of him grasping onto her, embracing her in his powerful arms.

But he would never be able to embrace her again. Even in the heavens, his heart was not free to roam to hers. For he was co-existent. Not real. His heart… still tries to reach his love, but never once reached her heart.

Staring into the darkness was what Dark did everyday. However, something strange happened on that peculiar day. A sudden burst of light appeared and back into the darkness. Suspicious, Dark flew over to Krad and gave him a stern look.

Krad, however, paid no attention to him, staring into the dark floor. The ground began to impale light and dimly, a blurry image filled the floor. Krad focused on the image a little longer, until finally, the image was clear to look at. Dark stared in awe, while Krad ignored him. The image on the ground was the city where his tamer lives, from a bird's view. Krad smirked as the image began to focus onto Riku Harada.

Dark snapped back into 'reality'. "What was that?" Dark mumbled through his teeth. "What the hell are you doing?" Dark, was amused with it as well, and had no intention of hurting Krad… yet.

"Oh, Dark, dear…" Krad began to pull a feather out and focused onto the image. "Riku, here… she seems to look so happy." The image showed Riku laughing as she tagged along with Daisuke. They were studying in their classroom, after school.

"Fuck off! You have no business with Riku…" Dark growled. The image however, placed a trance on him. He still did not intend to attack Krad. "When did you learn to do this? This image?"

"You can be so mean." Krad grumbled. He took a quick look at Dark. He knew he was falling deeper into the hole. He than jerked his head back onto the image. Krad stared at the ground as his focused on a spell. "Over the past year… this is what I learned to do. I can contact the real world… with physical and mental means." _And to toy with human feelings and to control their bloody heads._

"…The real world…" Dark winced once when as he thought of the smiling face of a certain redhead grinning in the image. Dark began to fall deeper into the trance… that he was, in fact, on Krad's side. A minion of Krad's evil plan. Krad did not reply to that and he began to murmur a spell, clutching his white feather. Krad smirked. _Riku is first._

xxxxx

"Niwa!" Riku couldn't help but to grin at him. "You're not supposed to goof off as we study!" Riku quickly changed her giddy face into a stern one, but still kept the smile.

"Ah… sorry… we really should be studying…" Daisuke let out a smile. "I promise, I won't get off task." Daisuke let his look fall back into the book he was reading. "But, I'm still going to talk to you."

"Uh huh…" Riku kept her eyes on her book. "You know, we really should be thinking of getting into high school. The exams are coming up, you know…"

Daisuke winced once. "Yeah… I want to… get into the same high school as you…" He let out a sigh. "This really does get me stressed out."

"Same." Silence filled the empty classroom they were in. Suddenly, Daisuke burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Riku gave out a questionable look. _What a dork! Laughing for no reason… I still love Niwa though…_

"I was just thinking of the time that Dark and I were having a conversa…" Daisuke cupped his mouth to cut himself off. "Sorry… I was off task again."

"It been… over a year, hasn't it?" Riku stole a glance at her boyfriend. Daisuke let out a fake smile.

"Yeah… I can still remember all the good times we had together…" Daisuke stared directly at the ceiling. "Sometimes… I still don't think he left. He was my other self… Dark."

Riku let out a smile, but only to find herself feel hot. _Huh? What is happening to me?_ She tried to push the pain away. However, the hotness kept on returning. Her nerves began to felt like they were burning. They were burning with a sensation, for no apparent reason. Riku fell to the ground, cupping her hand over her mouth. Her eyelids began to felt heavy, but she fought to keep them open.

"Riku? Riku!" Daisuke jumped on to the ground. "What's going on? Are you okay? I'll call the nurse!" Daisuke began to make a break for it.

"No don't…" Riku let out a fake smile. "I just got a headache. It's nothing to worry abo…" Riku fell unconscious. Daisuke gave a worry look at her and ran off to the nurse.

_Riku please get better…_

xxxx

Krad chuckled to himself. He stared deeper into the image until it changed into an image of a blue-haired boy. Dark's two purple orbs watched him, intensively. "Don't fucken do it." Dark narrowed his eyes. However, he knew he was saying words that had no meaning to them. Krad just look at him and said with a grin, "You're the only one for me." Dark held an expression that he really didn't care, but those words meant a lot to him… at least to his trance-stage.

"Whatever." Krad smirked as he lowered his eyes back on to the blue haired boy. It was now time to mess with Satoshi.

Satoshi laid in his bed, keeping his eyes half open. His cell phone was right besides his bed. He was half asleep and half awake. Why for the matter? Because he was Satoshi. He was fighting with himself to call his girlfriend, Risa. He stared at his cell phone continuously, wandering if he should call. However, sleep was slowly taking over. He groaned.

Then, out of the blues, after 30 minutes of staring at his phone, he felt a sudden urge to call her. Then, he felt a sudden burst of anger, followed quickly by more anger. He picked out his cell phone violently and dialed Risa's phone number with furious thoughts.

"Hello?" the person on the other line questioned.

"Risa. I hate you. I fucken hate you." He hung up the phone without a care in the world. Satoshi didn't know what he was saying or doing. The sudden urge that emitted through him was a burning sensation. A voice in his head was just telling him to say that, giving him no choice but to listen to the voice. It was an overwhelming sensation that was crawling through every part of his body, while the voice echoed in his head. _Make a move._

Satoshi jumped off his bed and ran out of his apartment. He narrowed his eyes in frustration, until, he met one of his fangirls that loved him. He jumped in front of her. "Miss Kimota," Satoshi said coolly. "Am I correct?" The girl just stood there in complete shock.

"Uh-huh…" the girl felt hot red in the cheeks. Satoshi grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. _Oh my gawd… it's SATOSHI!_

"Where are you taking me?" the girl grinned a perverted smile. "…"

"I want to… fuck you." The girl just held onto his hand even tighter as Satoshi dragged her all the way into his apartment. Why knew that the Satoshi would ever be like this? Satoshi, however, had no clue whatsoever of what he was doing.

Risa, on the other hand, just sat in her bedroom, keeping the lights completely off, clutching her phone in her hands. She sat in a little ball, her arms over her knee and was crying her eyes out.

xxxx

"See, what powers I have?" Krad let out a chuckle. "Satoshi is lovely, isn't he? And Riku, will be my new toy, as well."

"Yes…" Dark gave a nod. He still was in Krad's trance. He lifted his hand and placed them around the angel. Dark formed a hug from behind Krad.

"You, too, will be my toy." Krad gave a devilish look at him. He turned to face Dark and placed a kiss on his lips, trying to seduce him deeper in his well-thought out trap. Dark simply replied by kissing back. Dark's memories of Rika and all his love for her began to fade away as he fell deeper and deeper into the trance.

"Tell me, Dark," Krad broke the kiss. "Who do you love (and worship)?"

"You and only you." Dark gave a mumble. "No one else. I can never love another." The trance took complete control.

xxxx

So how did you like it? Good, bad? Leave a review! Yes, I know my writing sucks. I'll fix up mistakes laters. Haha… Krad's making some of the characters OOC! Blame him, blame him:)


	2. Crying

Chapter 2

(I have nothing to say here)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Humans… They were so much fun to mess with. People actually died just for their loved ones. Pathetic. That was how Krad saw the real world. Emotions… they only get in the way of being superior, taking over the world and all that fun crap. He did enjoy messing with human emotions though. The feeling of 'love' confused him. 'Anger', 'Jealousy', 'Bitterness' was all that filled his head.

Krad smirked for awhile. For once, his master plan was going the way he wanted it to go. Ever since he had been locked away in Black Wings, he schemed within every second of the day… scheming of a way… to somehow be … free (to molest people). Yet, that was impossible. He did the next best thing… molesting people… not free. His master plan was finally unfolding.

Dark clung onto Krad's left arm, unable to know what he was doing. That was pure sick. Krad could do anything to Dark, and he wouldn't give a damn. Krad smirked to himself again. Peering into the image, Krad focused his attention onto Risa Harada. "Time to see what happens," Krad smiled under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Risa was in the park, sitting underneath a tree, crying. She somehow managed to have walked to the park, after leaving her room. She needed some… fresh air. However, memories of Risa and Satoshi flooded back into her head, causing her to cry even louder.

An old lady approached Risa and tried to calm her down. Risa just shooed her away. She didn't want to be rude, but she needed to be alone. Right… Risa was very 'bright' when she walked to a public area…

"Hey, is that you, Risa?" A curious teen approached Risa and bent down to catch her eyes. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"Go away Saehara," Risa managed to narrow her eyes. "I don't need to have a lame conversation with you."

"LAME? Mee?" Takeshi-Saehara- chuckled. "Nah… you're so rude Risa! Sheesh!" Takeshi bonked her lightly on her head with his fist. "You know, you can always come to be with you need to talk… or something." Takeshi narrowed his eyes as he sat next to her. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Promise you won't write it down… or publish it?" Risa sniffed, trying to stop crying.

"Nah… I mean… maybe…" Takeshi gave a very devilish smile. Risa glared at him, sniffing. "Okay, okay… I won't write it down or anything. You have my promise." He mumbled the last part.

"Satoshi and me…" Risa began, feeling heartbroken again. "…broke up." Takeshi raised his eyebrows and studied her face for a second. _Satoshi and I._ Why would be paying attention to a grammar mistake at the moment? (haha.. I got that off from The Suite Life of Zach and Cody!)

"THIS IS SO GONNA BE THE HEADLINE FOR THE SCHOOL'S NEWSPAPER!" Takeshi said, excitedly and stood up, to raise his hands. Risa gave him a glare and he sat back down, smiling. "Just kidding."

"And now… I don't get back home… because… my parents are going to flip when they see my grades… Satoshi has the key to my house!" Risa began to cry again. "What if Satoshi is going to be breaking into my house...? What if he tries to kill me at night?" Risa remembered the day that she happily gave Satoshi a copy of her housekeys. She was overreacting.

"Now, calm down Risa…" Takeshi said while he was pulling the grass from the ground below him. "Don't overreact. Satoshi wouldn't do that. You're such a friken idiot." He bonked her on the head again. Risa mouthed the word 'Ow…'

"But… do you think that Satoshi would say… 'I fuken hate you' to me? I know that it isn't him. He's not himself… anymore." Risa began to break into tears.

"Takeshi… you may be a dork…" Risa cooled down after 3 minutes. "But you really are a great friend." Takeshi felt a light blush overcome his face. Risa didn't notice it, for her cell phone began to ring. She quickly picked it up. "Who's this…" Risa began. "Uh huh… Oh my gosh!... Seriously? … Don't worry, I'll be right there soon!"

Risa put on her best face as she stood up. Surprised, Takeshi asked, "So what happened? You found out you're pregnant?" He joked.

Risa shook her head. She angrily said, "For your information, I am still a vir…" She cut herself off. Takeshi had a way of knowing everything. Takeshi smirked. Risa blushed and said, "Riku is in the hospital… and I got to go see her quickly!" Risa began to leave. Takeshi took hold of hand causing her to stop for awhile.

"Wait!" Takeshi said, still grabbing her hand. He stood up, and lightly pushed his lips against Risa's. Surprised, Risa just stood there, dumbfounded. After 6 seconds, Takeshi lifted his lips off hers. He whispered, "Look, if you're too chicken to go back home, come stay at my apartment." He let go of his hands, but Risa still was around.

"Why did you kiss me?" Risa stood, cupping her mouth. You could still make out the tear lines on her face.

Ignoring her, Takeshi continued. "My dad bought me my own apartment so I could store video cameras and stuff. He also wanted me to move out… or at least be his neighbor or something. That's cool with me. You can chill in my apartment… okay?" He took out a piece of paper, after digging through his pockets. He scribbled his address and gave it to Risa.

"Why did you kiss me?" Risa asked again, her voice a little more forceful, clutching onto the little piece of paper.

Takeshi sighed and shook his head. "I like you. I like your stupid ways… your freaky attitude, and your jackass personality to me. I like a dork. A popular pretty one too, that I can add."

Risa glared at him, and smacked him hard on the face. "For your information, I am not a dork!" She stomped away madly, remembering about Riku.

After a few yards, she turned her back, to face Takeshi staring. She smiled and said, "I like you too. Meet you tonight." She stomped away, back in the direction to her house, so her butler could give her a ride to the hospital.

"Damn Risa…" Takeshi sat back down. "You know, you're the only one that I'm not gonna write anything down in the newspaper that happened today?" He, himself, couldn't help but to smile… or smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satoshi sat on his bed, and put on his clothes again. His mate was still in his bed and said sexily, "Where you going?" Satoshi didn't say anything and walked over to a huge cabinet. He pulled out a knife.

His mate, began to feel frightened. "Are you going to kill me?"

"…" Satoshi gave a blank stare at her. "No." There was this feeling… this sensation that climbing into all parts of his body, giving him orders.

Miss Kimota sighed in relief. "Then where are you going?"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes again, and placed the knife deep in his pocket. "I'm going to see Miss Risa Harada. During that time, you may put on your clothes again and leave." He touched the knife as he exited out the door. He held onto a key in his other hand. _Yes, to see Miss Risa Harada._ The voice in his head began to give him commands. Satoshi had no clue what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want you now…" Dark mumbled, staring at Krad. Krad gave a look of disgust to him, and his face turned into a smirk.

"I want you too… But, apparently, this is too much fun to resist." Krad gave a small laugh. "I promise, there will a time, soon…" Krad began to inch closer to Dark and whispered, "because I want to fuck you." Dark squealed and he nodded. Krad enjoyed messing with the Phantom Thief Dark.

"But right now, I have a little business to take care of." Krad focused his white feather back onto the image that lay on the very dark ground. "Time to mess with one of my favorite toy… Riku."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay! Done with this chapter! I've been really really bored lately… So I decided to update! Yay! (throws confetti) Personally, I don't like KradxDark either, but I wanted to throw in some Yaoi for all those yaoi fans out there. The next chapter will deal more about Riku and Daisuke. I just want to have a little Risa and a little Satoshi added in. Hmm… I don't know if there are lemons the next chapter. It could even be chapter 4 or something. Wrote this chapter all in one sitting, so I didn't correct any mistakes.

Ja Ne! Leave a review or something.


	3. OMGOSH! BUNNYYYYY! NOO!

Daisuke stood, peering over the bed, looking at his Riku. He was worried sick about her, and didn't want anything bad or terrible to happen to her. He felt as if it was his fault that she, Riku, was in the hospital, breathing heavily.

The doctor says she was going to be fine. Daisuke didn't know if he should trust Mr. Whats-his-name, the doctor. The doctor also said that Riku would regain consciousness within 1 to 2 days. Daisuke sighed… he really did worry for Riku.

Earlier, Risa showed up. She looked worried, and sick, and uneasy. But Daisuke, being dense at the moment, didn't notice.

"How's Riku?" Risa asked, trying to throw away thoughts with her previous conversation with Takeshi. "She's all right, right?" _I'm a big slut! Already, once Satoshi broke up with me, I'm living with Takeshi! _Risa shook her head.

Daisuke put on a fake smile. "The doctor says she's going to be fine… according to what the doctor says…"

"How'd she get unconscious?" _I'm a slut! A whore!_

"I really don't know. The doctors don't know either… I'm worried sick."

"Same here." _Maybe, I should just go back home and forget whatever I said to Takeshi. Maybe I can pretend I didn't hear anything!_ "Niwa."

"What is it?"

"Take care of Riku, okay?" Risa gave him a stern look as Daisuke frowned. _Okay, it's settled. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything. _He chuckled and mouthed out, 'I thought you already know that.'

"I'll always be here for her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku felt the burning sensation, even if she was unconscious. She couldn't ignore it, until she heard a voice-a soothing voice- that whispered in her head.

Riku saw herself in a black area, (in her unconscious form), listening to the light… which was talking. The light glowed into Riku's darkened area, and caught Riku's interest for awhile.

After a while, as Riku stared in awe of the glowing light, the light… spoke. 'Riku, wake up.' The voice went on.

'Who are you?' Riku could feel herself ask the light. _Okay, this is really stupid. I'm talking to light, and I have no clue what to say._

'You're… erm… conscious.' The light said in a very convincing, soothing, voice. The light/voice continued. 'Follow my every order.'

Riku hesitated at first, but she gave a nod. 'Okay…' Riku didn't know what to do. It was as if her lips said those words for her, but not from her… for it felt like she was talking to a… an… _angel._

'Okay… this is what you do first…' The voice said. Riku listened to every single word… as she fell deeper into the hole. Krad's trap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damnit!_ Satoshi screamed in his head. _She ain't freakin home!_ Satoshi frowned, as he sat alone on Risa's bed, holding the knife very steadily. He still didn't know what he was doing… Krad was taking control over his body. And just for a second, Satoshi regained 'consciousness' from himself. _…Since when do I say "ain't"?_ Again, Krad took over. He loved messing with Satoshi like that.

Satoshi grabbed the knife, and stared at Risa's bed. On the middle of the bed, was a stuff animal that resembled a dirty old bunny, in which, he found amusing. Satoshi grabbed the knife and stabbed the bunny, on top of its head.

He left, leaving the knife there, inside the bunny's head.

As he left the Harada household, another burning feeling filled his head, once more. Instead of walking towards his messy apartment, he took a stroll. He curved left here, and turned right there, until he reached the back of an alley. Off to the side, there was a door, and on top of the door was a sign that read 'Drink Saki'. He stood patiently, leaning against the wall, waiting the door to open.

After an hour, the door swung open, to reveal a drunk 50-year-old man. The drunk man glanced at Satoshi with wearily eyes. "Hey little kid, shouldn't you be running to your mommy?" The drunk man gave a wide smile as he slapped Satoshi on his back.

"…" Satoshi glared at him. Satoshi mouthed out the word, 'C'mon lets have sex.' Either that or he mouthed out the word, 'You wanna do something?' Being a drunk guy, the man didn't understand what he was saying, but nodded, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hehehe…" Satoshi grabbed hold onto the drunk man's hand, and dragged him back to his apartment. If anyone noticed, they thought Satoshi was leading the old man home.

Satoshi shut the door behind him, and led the man to his bed. They shed their clothes… or at least the man followed every order of Satoshi, being to drunk to do anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahaha!" Krad couldn't help but to laugh to himself. "Satoshi is doing it with a 50-year-old man…" Krad gave a slight frown. He loved the fact that he was in complete control of Satoshi's body.

"It sure looks like fun…" Dark commented. He himself, was under Krad's control. Dark began to take off his leather jacket… or his imaginary layer of clothes. Krad paid no attention.

"Put your fucken clothes back on. If I let go of this feather, and lose my concentration, I won't be able to keep in control," Krad murmured, keeping his eyes on the image. He still clutched the white feather. "Not now, not now. Until I finish one more thing… with Harada." He smirked. She was under his control now. After all, Riku did fall for her 'conscious' self. Dark had a questionable face on. _Harada… where have I heard that before?_

"By the way, Krad, how'd were you able to obtain power to reach the real world?" Dark asked, as he slithered back into his clothes. Either way, whether he was in a trance or not, he was curious.

At first, Krad didn't answer… otherwise he would lose his concentration with his connection with the real world. But he mastered how to keep in touch with the real world while he was talking. "You see, my dear Dark," Krad whispered. "The year I been here, I drove myself insane. Darkness. I hated it. So one day, I finally prayed, prayed to Black Wings that I may have some sort of power. And it was granted. I took advantage of this new power and made more of it, and made myself even stronger.

Finally, after trying for several months with my newfound powers, I was able to contact this world… by mental and physical means… But, it can work here too…" Krad gave a sly smile as he looked at Dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Risa arrived home after an hour. She did worry about Riku very much, but the thought that she was going to a be a runaway troubled her. Wells… it was all in the past! A ha-ha joke. I mean, who would move into Takeshi's apartment? She sighed. "I'm such an idiot…" as she opened her door to her bedroom. She wanted to open her bedroom door, and fall asleep on her bed immediately. That wasn't going to happen.

But when she opened the door, she gasped. Her eyes widened in fear, as she stepped closer to her bed. "B-b-unny?" Lying on her bed was her stuff animal bunny, stabbed. Dead, killed at the head. With a knife.

A sudden shiver ran up Risa's spine. She was afraid. Immediately, she made up her mind. Risa grabbed a suit case and stuff a lot of her clothes in it. Her trembling hands grabbed the knife and took it out of the bunny's head. She clutched onto the bunny, and gave it one last squeeze.

After she was done packing, she raced down stairs, holding the suit case for dear life. Her butler gave her a questionable look. "Miss, where are you going with that suit case?"

It took awhile before Risa noticed. She thought really quickly. "I'm going to my friend's sleepover."

"But, you don't need to bring that heavy suit case now, do you?"

"Yes I do!"

"All right… than let me drive you."

"Sure… I mean, no!" She clutched onto the little piece of paper with Takeshi's address on it. If she was going to be a runaway, she couldn't take any risks of anyone finding out. "I'm sorry… it's really close… so I could walk."

The butler was surprised. When did Risa Harada ever say no to walk? That was really surprising. "All right, Miss Harada. Do be safe." Risa gave a quick nod and left out the door. Little did the butler know, he wouldn't be seeing her the next day, or the next day, or the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid idiot," Takeshi murmured under his breath, as he sat on his couch. "Why'd I even offer Risa to stay here anyhow? Damn."

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at his only door to leave the apartment. A thought raced into his head. _But, if she's gonna be a runaway, then I could report it! Get me, Takeshi Saehara famous! _Already, he forgotten that he liked Risa. _But, they'll think I'll have some kind of criminal record if I report it too soon. Damn. _Another thought came to his head. _But I'm the son of the Great Inspector Saehara! They won't suspect me for anything!_

Within five minutes, the doorbell rang. _Yes!_ He jumped off his couch and flung open the door. "Hi! Welcome to the Saehara Takeshi resident! How may I help you?" He gave a wide grin. Of course, at the door was Risa. She hugged Takeshi immediately, crying her eyes out. Takeshi, seemed to have left his giddy self.

"S-s-aehara!" Risa cried. She hugged Takeshi even harder. "Something is wrong! When I got home…" Risa sniffed. "My bunny been stabbed! If I was home… then maybe, I would have been stabbed!" She cried her eyes out.

A dirty old bunny with blood all over its body was the first thought that came to Takeshi causing him to have a disgusted look on his face. Then, he remembered Risa. Takeshi frowned, trying to think of a way to comfort her. He hugged her back. "It's okay." He led her into his apartment, and forgot all of his intentions, for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 11'O clock at night, Daisuke stood on his little balcony, staring at the cliff, where a certain large house was. He sighed, for he was worried about Riku. He left the hospital earlier, 5 hours ago, but once he got home, all he did was stare at the Harada's mansion.

He was home… alone. Daisuke sighed. Often, Kosuke and Emiko would go on trips to Hawaii or someplace extravagant. To-to and his grandpa would often accompanied them. They trust Daisuke well enough to know that he wouldn't do anything stupid. He whispered under his breath. "Define stupid. Having sex, getting drunk, doing drugs, throwing raging parties, running away, and all that fun stuff… with Riku." When he said 'fun', he didn't mean those _kind of fun things._ But he knew better than to do any of those stuff… for he would soon regret it.

For a second, he felt like a dirty old man when he said '…with Riku'. He didn't mean it THAT way. He wouldn't dare do anything that would upset Riku in anyways, and if Daisuke did, he surely would regret it.

"Riku, please be okay," Daisuke whispered. After 2 minutes, from downstairs, Daisuke could clearly hear the doorbell rang. _Who would come at a time this late?_ He shook his head.

He raced down the stairs, and quickly opened the door. He forgot to peer through the window, to see who it was. But, it surprised him. Shouldn't she still be in the hospital?

"Riku?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Dark," Krad purred. "We can have some fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, chapter three done! In the next chapter, it would include lemons with Daisuke and Riku AND Krad and Dark… hopefully. I don't know if I want to continue this… for, I have a really tight schedule. Wrote this all in one sitting… so it isn't all that great, now is it? Hehe… I enjoyed writing the part that Risa calls herself a whore and a slut. xD I don't hate Risa, and in fact, I like her as a character. I mean, not a lot of people like her… you know what I mean? I'M SPECIAL!

Pookie: Yes, review! Review!

Pookie is my cell phone. Got a problem with naming a cell phone? Have a great day!


End file.
